In a hall store or the like where gaming machines such as slot machines are installed and players play games thereon, it is important to enhance store visiting ratios of players and to boost investment amounts of players by introducing gaming machines on which players can obtain advantageous game outcomes and which have customer attractive power.
However, in order to continue sound management in a hall store, it is required to enhance not only degrees of satisfaction of customers but also a degree of satisfaction of a hall store by ensuring profits of a hall store. In other words, it is more important to maintain appropriate balance between the degrees of satisfaction of customers and the degree of satisfaction of a hall store.
In addition, the degrees of satisfaction of customers are not determined only by money amounts of revenue and expenditure and are influenced by various factors such as revenue and expenditure in each game and transition of games. Therefore, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers by taking psychological states of customers into consideration.
However, the psychological states of customers are pertinent to mental issues of customers, and it is difficult to effectively evaluate the psychological states of customers by using data which a computer system can manage.
On the other hand, a game information system for managing operation data of gaming machines in a hall store has so far been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936, a game information integration system which totalizes and analyzes consumption number data, payout number data, winning count number data, and the like transmitted from gaming machines is disclosed.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001, a managing device for an amusement arcade which totalizes and manages operation data of pachinko game apparatuses is disclosed.
(Common Problems)
As described above, it is desirable to evaluate the degrees of satisfaction of customers also by taking the psychological states of customers into consideration. However, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 analyzes the degree of satisfaction of a store side based on the operation data and the like of the gaming machines, and an idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players is not shown therein.
Accordingly, the game information integration system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-080936 does not disclose at all a technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using data which a computer system can manage.
In addition, the managing device for an amusement arcade as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 totalizes the operation data of the pachinko game apparatuses, and through the totalization processing, it can be determined whether set values or the like in service time are appropriate. However, this device also does not have the idea that the degrees of satisfaction of customers are analyzed from the psychological states of players. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-207001 does not disclose at all the technology in which the psychological states of players are effectively represented by using the data which the computer system can manage.
In addition, there may be a case when in the computer system managing a hall store, only limited operation data (game information) such as player investment money amounts and gaming machine payout amounts are obtained. Even in such a case, there are the needs for a game information analysis system which is capable of analyzing the degrees of satisfaction of customers. However, such a system has not so far been proposed.
In addition, in order to analyze the degrees of satisfaction of customers or the like at a higher accuracy, it is desirable to determine whether or not each game is a bonus game, respectively. However, there may be a case when whether or not each game is a bonus game cannot be grasped by using the operation data. In such a case, although there are the needs for a system which estimates whether or not each game is a bonus game by using this operation data, the system has not been realized (a first problem).
In addition, in order to analyze the degrees of satisfaction of customers or the like, it is important to grasp what transition of IN/OUT in a series of a plurality of games, that is, a unit of one gaming, the same player has undergone, data of the transition including data pertinent to winning and losing. Therefore, it is desirable to determine sectioning of such one gaming. However, the conventional system cannot grasp the sectioning thereof. Although there are the needs for a system which estimates the sectioning of this one gaming by using the above-mentioned limited operation data, the system has not been realized (a second problem).
In addition, with respect to this sectioning of one gaming, an effective method of representing the degrees of satisfaction of customers has not so far been proposed (a fourth problem).
Further, although there has so far been the needs for a function with which based on the above-mentioned limited operation data, a state in which a ratio of a player investment money amount and a gaming machine payout amount largely changes in a short period of time is effectively grasped and the possibility of a fraudulent act (an act of attempting to obtain a profit by performing a fraudulent operation on a gaming machine) is detected in a short period of time, such a function has not been realized (a fifth problem).
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to evaluate the psychological states of players by using simplified and effective representation based on the operation data of gaming machines.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to determine whether or not each game played on a gaming machine is a bonus game, in order to evaluate the psychological states of players.
In addition, further another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to determine sectioning of one gaming in games played on a gaming machine, in order to evaluate the psychological states of players.
In addition, still another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to conduct displaying by employing a method in which the psychological states of player in the sectioning of one gaming in games played on a gaming machine are straightforwardly represented, in order to evaluate the psychological states of players.
Furthermore, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game information analysis system which is operable to detect the possibility of a fraudulent act in a short period of time based on operation data of gaming machines.